Reflecting Truth
by Gomo19090
Summary: Bonnie and Damon come together under stressful situations.
**Alright this is different. Uh. The Gemini Coven is a little different in this story so this is AU.**

 _Elena is in trouble._

That was unfortunately Bonnie's first thought upon waking, followed by sharp confusion. Her head pounded like a drum and her face tingled with numbness. Her vision was blurred at first, brown and gray mixing into a fuzzy haze. Her brows furrowed as she blinked dark-green eyes open and closed in hopes of clearing her vision.

"Wh-" Her voice cracked and trembled pathetically as she tried to voice her confusion. She tried to remember why she felt the way she did but came up blank. The last thing she remembered was

 _Elena was missing_

And she was suppose to try finding her using a spell. Wasn't she with Damon and Stefan? _No?_

Bonnie winced sharply, Elena and everything else leaving her mind upon realizing she was in pain. She soon noticed that her arms were pulled above her head and something was digging into her wrists. Her shoulders felt as if they were going to be pulled out of their sockets. She was dangling from her wrists, her feet just barely brushing the floor.

Alarm finally seemed to catch up with her and her heart seemed to leap in her chest before taking off in a mad gallop.

Something was very wrong.

Her breathing quickened into pants and she began to look around, her vision slowly clearing. She was in a room. It wasn't very large and it was bare with plain brown, brick walls and a concrete floor. There was a door on her left, wooden and so old it seemed as if a stiff breeze could blow the thing down. Above her was a lone hanging bulb hanging from a black cord and swaying in a breeze she did not feel.

 _What was going on?_

She tried to think of a spell; something that could free her from the cuffs around her wrists and defend her against whoever or whatever had done this to her. But there was nothing. Bonnie felt nothing. Not the stirring buzz of power underneath her flesh, not even the slight flicker of a spark she had felt when she had first began learning how to be a witch.

She was empty and the feeling scared her.

So all she could do was wait for the inevitable, for whoever had taken her to return.

It wasn't a long wait, but that hadn't made it any less nerve racking.

She had stopped feeling the pain in her arms when she heard the footsteps, two pairs, one wearing heels while the other wasn't. She had calmed down in the time it had taken for her captors to appear but now the fear had returned full force. She contemplated turned in the awkward and painful position to look at the door or not, but quickly decided she wanted to see what was coming.

A matter of seconds after she had heard the footsteps they appeared. Bonnie wasn't sure what she had been expecting but the grinning black haired man and the somber looking brown woman took her aback.

The man drew her attention the most of the two, mostly because of his grin. It was wide and out of place. It was something wrong with his smile, something unhinged and sharp.

"Welcome to the Gemini Coven, my name is Kai and this is my sister Jo," he said lightly as if they were two normal strangers meeting in a cafe. All Bonnie could do was stare, pain zig zagging up her neck at the awkward position. She noticed her body was shaking. The man, Kai, frowned, no, he pouted. "When someone introduces themselves to you, the polite thing to do is introduce yourself back, isn't that right, Jo?"

"Yes, brother," the brown answered right away, folding her hands together in front of her.

"See," the man said taking a few steps closer to her, "its common courtesy."

"Wh-Why am I here?" The emptiness inside of her seemed more hollow now, "What have you done to me?"

"You're here because you're a witch," Kai said matter of factually with a shrug. His dark brown eyes glinted with something mischievous and dark. He wagged his fingers in the air. "I zapped you, then sucked out all of your sweet, sweet magic. It's actually quite yummy." He glanced over his shoulder at his sister. "Jo wouldn't understand." He said drearily.

Bonnie couldn't understand any of what the man was talking about, but she knew this wasn't good. "Why are you doing this?" She licked her dry lips and asked. "I haven't done anything to you."

All of the witch stuff was new to her. All of the supernatural stuff was new to her and obviously more trouble then it was worth. Ever since she had found out about her witch heritage only bad things have happened, vampires, her grams dying, and everything involving Elena, to name a few. And now this.

Suddenly Kai was in front of her. With her dangling from the ceiling her eyes were eye level with his forehead. The sudden movement made her suck in a lung full of air sharply. He tilted his head up until his brown eyes clashed with her green ones.

"You really haven't heard of us?" He cocked his head like a curious puppy would the first time he saw a frog. His puzzled expression cracked into a smile after studying her stunned expression. "She really hasn't heard of us, Jo." Bonnie did not enjoy his smile. "I smell a learning opportunity for our friend Bonnie here and another teaching opportunity for me. Oh, I do love teaching, Jo. Remember when we use to play school when we were kids?"

The woman behind him hesitated before answering, "I remember well, brother."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You don't have to sound so oppressed, sister, we had fun." He spoke, eyes still on Bonnie. Bonnie flinched when his hand came up and pushed a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear. "Oh don't flinch, you make me feel like a monster."

Bonnie leaned her head back, hoping to put more distance between herself and the obviously crazed man. Her body shuddered. "Yo-"

"Shhh," he interrupted her, finger pressing into her lips and invading her personal space. Bonnie tried to recoil back further but found it impossible. The idea of biting him came and went from her mind. "First its time for a history lesson," he removed his finger and took a step back from her. He cleared his throat. "Now pay attention you will be tested on this. The Gemini Coven is a totally awesome coven that was founded about one hundred and so-and-so years ago my our great-great whatever. Twins are like a big thing to our coven and were super powerful. My sister and I are twins, I know its hard to tell with me being such a stud and my sister only being sorta pretty. Anyway, in our coven there is power in pairs but there is always a more omnipotent twin," he pointed at himself, "like me. But I'm not just the smoking hot-stuff in this pair but in the whole coven. You are in the presence of a coven leader, don't seem so shocked."

Bonnie swallowed dryly. Without a doubt there was something wrong with this man.

"Now," he began again, clapping his hands together, "time for the test. Tell me the year the Gemini Coven was founded."

Bonnie blinked, gaze flickering to Jo, who was watching blank faced. Kai made a tic tok noise and moved his head from left to right and pressed his lips together. "You didn't say," Bonnie began.

"Wrong," Kai loudly exclaimed, looking seriously annoyed. "Am I not a good teacher, Jo?"

"You're a wonderful educator, Kai." Jo said.

The sudden seriousness on Kai's face frightened Bonnie. "So its Bonnie who has the problem and is making me look bad." Bonnie watched him closely, frame tense. "Take this year and subtract four hundred years, its simply, Bonnie." He yelled at her, making her flinch.

Bonnie stared at him, flabbergasted. Pain exploded in the muscle of her already strained shoulder making tears spring to her eyes and saliva fill her mouth. She cried out in pain.

"Quickly, Bonnie, this year minus four hundred years." He stressed. "You have ten seconds or I'm going to do the other shoulder. 10"

Bonnie couldn't even think straight with the pain she was feeling. All her mind kept saying over and over again was that the first time he said his family was founded one hundred years ago.

"Uh, 1789?" She threw out.

"5, 4, what, are you stupid?" He insulted.

Bonnie's eyes flickered to the woman behind the mad man, hoping for help but not expecting any, but found herself surprised to find the woman mouthing a number.

The mad man was already on 2 when she yelled out, "1609" The pain in her shoulder vanished.

Kai stopped and glanced behind him at Jo. "You helped her, I know it." He laughed, not seeming upset at all at the cheating. "That's fine." Jo smiled thinly in return. "But the next question she's on her own." He waited until his sister nodded to turn back to Bonnie. "What is power in our coven."

Bonnie swallowed again and blinked rapidly as she thought. "Twins," she answered quickly. Kai grinned his mad grin. Bonnie was surprised to feel something wet slip down the arm that was just in pain and pool underneath her armpit, the smell of iron in the air told her it was her blood.

"Good Job, Bonnie." He reached up and patted the top of her head before she could move away. "One more question. Who is the head of the Gemini coven?" He smiled big.

Bonnie had no choice but to meet his eyes. "You," she answered hoarsely.

Kai's smile was gone so quickly she wasn't even sure if it ever really existed. "And don't forget it. This is mine, all of it. I run things." His smile returned. "Now I have to go, leader things and such. But Welcome again, I'll be seeing you soon. I have plans." He winked before blinking out of the room.

Bonnie was left shaken and alone with Jo.

The older woman said something under her breath and Bonnie found herself falling to the concrete floor roughly. Her arms flopped down to her side the pain returning tenfold. Her breathing became even more choppy.

She was so distracted trying to work through her pain that she didn't notice Jo in front of her until she felt the sleeve of her sweater being pulled away from her shoulder. She went to move away from the woman but the woman hand held tightly onto her arm.

"I'm a doctor." The woman spoke, eyes on the wound. "He tore through the muscle and that's going to take time to heal, normally, but I have this." She removed a green tube from the satchel Bonnie had just noticed the woman was wearing slung across her. "It should cut the healing process in half and dull almost all of the pain."

Bonnie stared at the woman mutely as she began to clean her wound with supplies from her satchel and add ointment and bandage her shoulder.

"What do you want from me?"

The woman met her eye briefly. "I don't want anything." She shrugged. "But my brother has _hobbies_."

"Hobbies?" Bonnie repeated not understanding and frustration growing.

"I don't know why he has you here per say," Jo shrugged, "you could have you hear to test one of his new spells on or to sell or maybe even to use you for one of his barbaric vampire/witch games. I don't know and I don't ask."

Bonnie grew more confused, but decided to switch tactics. "You don't seem like him."

Jo finished with her shoulder and stood. "No one is like Kai," the woman shrugged.

Bonnie ignored that. "I mean, you can help him me, get out of here."

"I can," Jo nodded, zipping up her bag, "but I won't. Coven loyalty prevents that even if Kai wasn't a psychopath I don't want to cross." The woman wouldn't meet her eyes now as she turned towards the door. "I will give you some advice though," the woman bit her lip, "be smart."

 **BS**

She couldn't get out of the room no matter what she tried. The flimsy wooden door seemed as if she should easily be able to kick it down, but it must have been spelled or she was extremely weak, because nothing worked.

As she waited for something else to happen she wondered would anyone come looking for her. They had to have noticed she was missing by now, right? She was no Elena, so she wasn't expecting a Calvary, but she hoped for something.

After becoming tired of pacing the room, Bonnie decided to sit and try to meditate up some of her powers back.

"That won't work."

Bonnie flinched violently and bolted up to her feet and stumbled backwards from the grinning Kai. Her chest ached with how hard her heart was pounding against it. She gritted her teeth and tried to look strong and not afraid. The only other witch she had met had been her cousin just a couple of days ago and she hadn't exactly started out on team hero and had actually helped put a hex on her friend. Now here she found herself kidnapped by a coven of witches she had never met before ran by a mad man who was obviously on team demented. Witches were starting to look about as bad as vampires.

"I came in here to sip on some of your magic juice to keep you tame until I can implement my more permanent solution. Also, I cam to tell you I've finally decided what to do with you." His grin grew. "I was going to keep you for myself since you're so darn cute, but then I thought 'hey, Kai, Bennett witches are super powerful and hot, why not use her to be the talk of the battle circuit?' I mean they'll love you, plus, I can use that vampire I got when I snagged you. That way it can be like a two for one deal or something." Bonnie frowned. Vampire he snagged with her? She wondered, feeling sick. "Bring him in Troy and Trojan."

A second later a withering Damon was pushed into the room.


End file.
